A Bolt In The Dark
by Elkpelt
Summary: Some wounds never heal and for Mittens, its a day far back in her kittenhood. Bolt trys comforting her but in the end it seems he makes an important promise to his hurt friend. One-Shot. BoltXMittens. Rated K. Please R


**Okay here's a cute little story about Bolty and Mittens, my fav two cartoon animals ^^ (Also, for the people who liked my Bolt's First Vet's Appointment and wonder why it was removed, its because its under editing so it'll be up soon, but until then enjoy the fluffiness!)**

Mittens jolted as a roar of thunder broke out. She was near the windowsill and looked at the dark storm outside, sweat rolling down her face. She watched the clear window glass gather slowly with the tears of the mighty storm as it made her frightened reflection slowly fade away as if it were never there.

_"Mom, do we have to leave Mittens?" asked a very young boy, stroking a very young Mittens._

_"I'm sorry, Richard we have too. We can't afford to keep her."_

_The declawed kitten looked up at the boy who was petting her nervously and the mother who held raw regret on her face. Rain roared in the distant as Richard put her down on the floor after petting her._

_"Bye Mittens." Richard said sadly and looked hopefully at his mother who just shook her head._

_The twosome left, leaving the confused kitten behind._

Mittens looked away with watering eyes. Her heart raced as the storm raged like an angry bull outside. She watched the dark orchestra play, over and over. Each instrument become darker then the next. The little cat whimpered as the drum boomed leaving a spark of dark light behind in the shape of a scratch mark.

_Mittens gasped fearfully as a thunderbolt roared and the small kitten headed up by the windowsill. The mother and son were gone, leaving the poor cat to freeze in fear. Her reflection showed the kitten who looked as if her world had just vanished under her white paws. Her neon light eyes melted into just two watery green puddles as she realized what was happening._

_"Comeback!" she said desperately, though the thunder hid her screams as her world seemed to just fade. Her reflection started to cloud away until it was nothing but a messy puddle of black-and-white from the rain. "**...please...**"_

Mittens sat with sad eyes and just watched the storm play over-and-over.

"Mittens?" a voice called out gently.

The little cat turned her head to gaze at a pair of liquid gold eyes that bled deeply through the thick foggy shadows that hung in the room. A drum of thunder slammed out along with a white flash that outlined the seemingly deserted living room. She could make out the figure of a dog about her size. He was broad-shouldered and lean, a devilishly handsome canine as far as Mittens could say. The fur of the hound nearly blended perfectly with a bright flash for it was as white as snow during the first snowfall in winter.

"Yea Bolty?" Her cracked new York accented voice met his big strong one, making her want to melt into nothing.

Bolt's eyes clouded over with emotion as he seemed to sense the grief she was trying to hide behind her wall. The little canine slowly bounded onto the crimson red sofa and onto the windowsill next to Mittens.

"Whats wrong?" Bolt asked gently as he stared at Mitten's soft, sorrow-struck face.

Mittens wanted to cry, but not in front of Bolt. But the small hound seemed to see into her green pools that were her eyes and stepped close to her. He wrapped his paw over her shoulder comfortingly and pulled her close to him. She was secure in his embrace as she let her head rest on his pillow-soft chest. The little jet-black cat could hear Bolt's heartbeat as she closed her eyes tight, tears falling down her cheeks. Bolt wrapped his other paw around her and rested his head on her's, copper eyes closed as she held the sobbing cat in his arms.

She whispered through her tears, "Bolt... can you promise me something?" She looked up at her best friend with begging green eyes.

"Yes, Mittens I can." He murmured as he lifted his head up so he could meet her broken gaze.

"Promise me... you'll... never leave me behind..."

Bolt nodded his head and pulled her into a hug again. Mittens felt warm in his arms and she closed her eyes as he rocked her back and forth. "I promise, Mittens. I won't."

**Its a one shot. I hope it came out okay, I personally don't really like this one.**


End file.
